WASSUP!
by Mailani4ewa
Summary: Leo's ADHD was bad enough even without the added pressure of being moments away from greeting a mob of Romans that could easily tear him apart. LEO'S POV OF THE FATED PERCEBETH REUNION


Leo's ADHD was bad enough even without the added pressure of being moments away from greeting a mob of Romans that could easily tear him apart. Granted he wouldn't be alone. He had three perfectly capable Demigods to accompany him, or more like he was accompanying them. That and a war ready satyr who would launch the cannons at the slightest signal of aggression.

Now thinking about it, Leo realized that maybe it wasn't the best decision to teach Coach Hedge how to work the cannons. But hey, it wasn't his fault. The guy was practically torturing him with how many times he ask. Leo had just gave in to the complaining and showed him. Any sane person would have done the same.

Leo was studying the deadpan face of Annabeth Chase. Leo couldn't deny that she was pretty. She had gorgeous curly locks of blonde hair and startling, powerful gray eyes. He wondered what was going through her head. He guessed it was a mixture of worry, excitement, and most of all hope. He knew for a fact that if his girlfriend was to go missing and he was about to see her for the first time in months that's what he would be feeling. Of course he first would have to get a girlfriend.

He didn't know Annabeth super well, but he knew her enough to tell that a storm of thoughts was polluting her mind. While not shown in her face, her eyes are what gave her away. They were brewing up a storm.

Leo put his life on the line when he tapped Annabeth on he shoulder. She blinked rapidly, as if snapping out of trance. "It time," Leo said simply.

Annabeth surveyed the three other demigods, giving them a slight nod. With that, they filed down the ladder. First was Annabeth, then Jason, Piper, and Leo brought up the rear.

As the demigods reached land the Romans made way for them. They stood a fair distance away from the quartet; far enough so they felt like animals at a zoo, but close enough that Leo still felt claustrophobic.

The Romans didn't seem to know what to make of them. Some hovered their hands over weapons that were not their. Others muttered Jason's name in disbelief and awe. But there was one demigod that caught Leo's eye. The Roman was a long and straggly teenager, no older than eighteen. He had a sneer plastered on his face and gave Leo the creeps at first sight.

Annabeth stopped marching and the others fanned out around her. They stood ten feet away from a girl wearing the purple cloak of a praetor.

Reyna.

Or so Leo assumed. Jason had described Reyna to have ebony black eyes and dark, long hair. All of which this girl possessed.

Leo supposed there was something written in the bro code that banned hitting on the co-worker and maybe girlfriend of your best friend. But, holy Hera she was hot. And not just a regular hot, a Aphrodite meets Beyonce, hot.

Then another body, tall, lean, and muscular, materialized next to Reyna. He had beach swept dark hair, mischevious sea green eyes, and a sarcastic smile. Leo could tell that he and Percy would get along just fine.

Like Reyna, Percy was sporting a purple cloak symbolizing his praetorship, though without the several medals. Damn, Leo thought, eight months and already the leader of this camp. Leo had heard of how powerful the guy was, but he didn't know how powerful until he saw that cloak. The Romans seem to respect power.

Leo heard a sharp intake of breath escape from Annabeth. He glanced over towards her. If he didn't know any better, he would have though she was a statue. The only thing that reassured Leo that she was, in fact, alive was the rapid beating of her chest.

Leo sighed in relief when he saw that Percy was in the exact same state of being as Annabeth. All the doubt that he wouldn't remember her was washed away. And that was a very good thing because Leo was not in the mood to repair his ship which Annabeth would have surely brought her wrath upon.

Reyna cleared her throat and shuffled slightly towards Jason, "Jason Grace, my former colleague I welcome you home." Ouch, giving Jason the cold shoulder? From what Jason described, Leo thought that they were more than just collaegues. "And these, your friends--"

It was like they rehersed it because both Percy and Annabeth broke rank at the exact same time. They collided in the middle of no man's land. The Romans tensed and reached for their missing weapons.

They clutched each other just like a couple that hasn't seen each other in eight months should. Annabeth's face was perfectly tucked into Percy's collarbone and Percy's chin was rested upon her head. Silent tears were cascading down Percy's face. Never had Leo respected someone so much for crying. He want to scream "Go Annabeth!" And coo "awww," at the same time. However, he settled on neither because he didn't feel like getting elbowed in the gut by Piper. Trust him when he says they hurt.

After a million years they pull slightly away and shared a nice and long, clean kiss. There was no tongue involved, so Leo approved.

After a lengthy (still tongueless) kiss, Percy begins to speak, "Gods, I never thought--"

BAM! Leo almost missed Annabeth flipping Percy over her shoulder. She put a knee on his chest and pressed her forearm against his neck, immobolizing him.

There were several cries from the crowd and some people started to surge forward until Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!" The tone in her voice left no room for arguments.

Leo thought he imagined the glistening tears lining Annabeth's eyes because Annabeth Chase could not be crying. Yes, he must be hallucinating because Annabeth and crying does not belong in the same sentence.

She leaned in real close to Percy's face, whispering something incomprehensible to Leo. Percy started to laugh like he just was told the funniest joke. In that moment Leo decided that among the long list of adjectives that describe Percy, 'crazy' was definitely at the top. He must be crazy to laugh in a furious Annabeth's face. Hell, she was scary when she wasn't mad, so a furious Annabeth would have him quaking in his shoes.

But laughing seemed like the right thing to do, for Annabeth sagged in relief and smiled when Percy said, "Consider me warned. I missed you too."

With that, Annabeth helped her boyfriend up, their eyes never straying from each other's.

Jason awkwardly cleared his throat, "So yeah... It's good to be back. Reyna, this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

Reyna raised an eyebrow at that, not in the slightest impressed.

Jason defended his girlfriend's dignity, "She's wicked with her knife."

"Very well. And you are?" Reyna looked at Leo unimpressed.

"Leo Valdez at your service, but da ladies just call me hot stuff. Feel free to do the same," Leo said, flashing a peace sign.

Whap! Piper smacked him squarely on his neck, "Ignore him. He has the brain of a three year old."

"Hey! I am at least a seven years old!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"And this is Annabeth," Jason introduced. "Uh, she normally doesn't jupo-flip people."

Reyna studied Annabeth, "Are you sure you're not Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Annabeth paused for a second before thrusting out her arm, "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she clarified. "Pleased to meet you."

Leo couldn't tell if that was the truth or not. Leo could imagine Annabeth judo-flipping him with no problem, but Reyna seemed to accept it.

She and Annabeth clasped each other's hands a little too firmly. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

Ok, Leo thought to himself. Now the hard part was over. It should be smooth sailing from here, right?


End file.
